


Fountains of Light

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been trying to explain what the Tardis had done to her as an infant. Why it would respond to her. Why she was different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountains of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Light" drabble challenge over on the who_contest site on LiveJournal.

"The best way to explain it, is just to show you," the Doctor said.

He flipped some switches, and leaned around the console to twig a lever on another panel and the light went all funny. It turned red, and grainy, like a low grade image.

"What did you do that for?" River asked, she squinted. It was weird, the Tardis suddenly felt like a cave, or like she was looking through a really cheap pair of night vision goggles.

"Look at yourself," he said from behind the time rotor.

Puzzled, she glanced down.

She gasped.

She held out her hands. It was everywhere, her hands, her arms, her stomach and legs. Light was flowing off of her everywhere, like water off a fountain. Glowing, golden, rivers of light.

"What is it?" she asked in awe.

"It's who you really are," the Doctor said, his voice echoing eerily, deep with portent and age. "It's something no longer seen in the universe. My people gave it a name. Artron energy. But it's the raw stuff of the universe. Time and matter and..."

He stepped out from behind the time rotor, rivers of golden energy flowing off of him, out of him, through him, a walking, shining fountain of pure...

"Light."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
